Most computer operating systems provide controls that allow the user to specify settings for various preferences. These controls include text fields, sliders, radio buttons, check boxes, and the like. For example, a typical operating system such as MacOS X contains controls for specifying such preferences as: the length of time before a screen saver is activated; the speed with which the onscreen cursor moves in response to mouse input; the current date and time; the volume of the external speakers; and the like.
Typically, these controls are organized in a series of preference panes, which are collectively grouped under a title such as “System Preferences” or “Control Panels”. A user can access a control by clicking on an icon or menu command to activate System Preferences. In response, the system displays a window containing a number of icons, where each icon represents a preference pane that contains a set of controls related to a particular component or feature of the system.
For example, if a user wishes to change a network password, the user would generally perform the following steps:
Activate a System Preferences icon or menu command, to bring up the System Preferences window including various preference icons;
Click on a Network icon, to bring up the corresponding preference pane, which includes controls related to network passwords;
Enter the new password;
Click on the OK button to save the new password and dismiss the preference pane; and
Click on the close button to dismiss the System Preferences window.
As computers and operating systems become increasingly complex, the number of preference controls grows, as does the number of preference panes. As a result, users (particularly novice users) have a difficult time finding the particular control they are looking for. A user may know the general nature of the control he is looking for, but may not know which preference pane contains that control. For instance, continuing the above example, if the user is unfamiliar with the organizational scheme of the preference panes, he or she may not know where to look for the network password entry control. Searching among various preference panes and/or consulting printed or electronic documentation can be frustrating and time-consuming
In particular, when a new version of the operating system is released, it is common for controls to be moved from one pane to another; users who are used to the previous version of the operation system may be unfamiliar with the new locations of controls.
Once a user has become familiar with the organizational scheme for the preference panes, he or she can more easily find a particular control when it is needed. Accordingly, it is beneficial to have some mechanism for training the user as to the locations of various controls, without forcing the user to consult manuals or other documentation.
In this context, what is needed is a system and method for assisting a user in locating and accessing preference controls, even when the user is unfamiliar with the organizational scheme for the preference panes. What is further needed is a system and method for training the user so that, over time, he or she becomes more familiar with the locations of various preference controls. What is further needed is a system and method for assisting a user in locating other types of system resources, data, or the like.